megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Futaba's Palace
Futaba's Palace , also known as the Pyramid of Wrath, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Futaba Sakura. Appearances *''Persona 5'' **''Persona 5 The Animation'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' Profile ''Persona 5'' *'Background Music:' "When Mother Was There" (and its Another Version) * Available: July 25 * Deadline: August 21 ("The Cleanse", massive hacking attack by Medjed) * Owner: Futaba Sakura * Location: Futaba Sakura's room in Sojiro Sakura's house in Yongen-Jaya * Keyword: Tomb A world within the Metaverse created by Futaba Sakura. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan a heist to steal Futaba's heart after making a deal with her to stop a group of hackers called Medjed that threatens to declare war against them. It appears as a large pyramid surrounded by a city in the middle of a hot and sunny desert. The interior is cooler because of Futaba's cognition of living inside with air-conditioning. Its motif is due to Futaba's suicidal thoughts, hence why she believes that her room is her "tomb" where she will die. The pyramid is also an oxymoron because it is ancient yet full of technology, symbolic of Futaba's love for computers, hacking and technology. Instead of hieroglyphs, a lot of modern symbols and characters can be seen on the walls, such as binary or @ signs. Unlike previous Palaces, the Phantom Thieves do not initially transform into their Thief clothing and do not do so until they enter the Palace itself for the first time, as Futaba does not think of them as threats until her agoraphobia strikes and she starts instinctively pushing them away. Shadow Futaba has been fighting for the control of Futaba's mind with the Sphinx, the cognitive existence form of Futaba's deceased mother Wakaba Isshiki that embodies the representation of Futaba's self-loathing and belief that her mother hated her. Treasure After the Phantom Thieves had left their calling card for her, Futaba's own Shadow Self appeared into her room and Futaba used her own Metaverse Navigator to go into her Palace, becoming its Treasure in the process. Morgana realized this as soon as he saw Futaba while the others thought that the Treasure was inside a sarcophagus. After the Sphinx is defeated, Futaba leaves the Palace which then starts to crumble. When sarcophagus is revealed to be empty, Morgana finally reveals that the truth about Futaba being her own Palace's Treasure. After the Thieves leave the Palace, Futaba is found unconscious and Tae Takemi is called to check up on her. But then Sojiro Sakura reveals that this has happened to Futaba every time she tires herself out and may sleep several days. Several days later, after making a full recovery and spending time with the Protagonist and his friends, Futaba permanently joins the Phantom Thieves as their hacker and combat support. List of Enemies * Legion * Anubis * Mot * Isis * Lamia * Anzu * Sandman * Naga * Thoth * Stone of Scone Gallery Trivia *The trophy earned for clearing this dungeon is "Pyramid of Wrath Collapses," which refers to the deadly sin represented by the spiteful sphinx instead of Shadow Futaba, unlike the rest of the Palaces. ** The sin of Futaba herself seems to be Sorrow or Despair, also known as Tristitia, which is later incorporated into Sloth. However, Sloth is the sin of Mementos instead of her palace. The calling card that Futaba receives also states that she is a sinner of Sloth instead of Wrath. *This is the only Palace that does not use the owner's last name. *During the Phantom Thieves' infiltration of the Palace, Ann Takamaki mentions how they are essentially "raiding Futaba's tomb," a reference to the popular franchise . *Makoto Niijima mentions that pyramids are said to be not only be a tomb, but also a device for reviving the deceased. This probably relate to Futaba wishing her mother was alive again, or Futaba's suppressed desire to live. Category:Persona 5 Locations